


probably;

by bloodynargles



Series: high school au [1]
Category: inFAMOUS (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, High School AU, arie's back though, fetCHUSES, i haven't even finished the game and i'm in tOO DEEP, oh god im in too deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodynargles/pseuds/bloodynargles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>high school au where arie and eugene are friends and delsin gets pushed into their study group to try and straighten out his 'rebellious behaviour'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	probably;

Delsin doesn't think much of them, at first. Not until one of the seniors tries to rain hell on Arie's day and she hacks his computer and sends his browser history to his mom. He pretty much knows not to get onto her bad side, after that.

All he knows about Eugene at first is that he's the quiet one who sits in the corner and does everything by the book. When he tells Arie this she snorts and laughs at him, shaking her head and looking back towards her computer screen. She didn't tell him if she disagreed or not.

Reggie laughs when he grumpily tells him about being shoved into a nerd study group. Tells him to lighten up, maybe he could use some more friends. Delsin just pouts and looks away, which makes Reggie laugh even harder.

He meets Fetch when she's shoved in, too. He remembers making a comment about her hair, and Arie saying something about his beanie hiding a bald patch. Her and Arie get along pretty famously after that.

He'd dragged Arie out, one night. Made her be look out while he stenciled on the side of a building. Followed her up to the roof of some building and sat with her. They didn't say much. Just sat there. She'd walked with him back home, planted a kiss on his cheek and walked away before he could react.

Found out from Eugene the next day that her mom had moved them out to Seattle.

He feels pretty shit after that.

-

But he's twenty four now, and Fetch still wont accept his offer to go on a date. Eugene still plays that game like he needs it to breathe, like a limb will be lost if he doesn't.

He still stencils on the side of buildings, and Reggie has arrested him more times than enough because of it.

They go to Seattle because Reggie's assistance is needed on some case. So when he turns his head, he doesn't expect to see the blonde hair he's so familiar with talking to a guy on the side of the street.

He definitely doesn't expect that head to turn and look at him with wide eyes.

-

She doesn't have those nerdy glasses anymore, the ones she would break out when her contacts got annoying and he's pretty sure her eyes are blue-er than the last time they saw each other.

There's a blue streak in her hair, and she cut it short. He kinda likes it. Reggie thinks it makes them look like a pair of rebellious teenagers. Arie laughs, but it doesn't come up to her eyes and that's the moment he knows something is wrong.

-

Won't let him in, at first. Tells him it has nothing to do with him, that she's just fine. There's no problem at all. But after he threatens to stay in the city just to figure out what's wrong she caves. She tells him she hates him, and to stop knowing her so well, but she caves.

He nearly kills the man when he first meets him, wants to punch him right in his stupid face. But the look on Arie's stops him, so he just glares at the grip the guy has on her arm all night.

He pushes Delsin up against a wall later that night, and Delsin's never been so relieved by Reggie showing up, gun and badge in hand. He'd ask him why in a couple of years and his brother would just smile, and walk away.

He stays with her, after that. To defend her, he says. _To keep her safe_.

-

He doesn't know if it was him, or Fetch's annoying voice on the other end of the line that convinces her to come back. But she walks straight back into his life, and Reggie wears that knowing smile smugly for a while after. Betty just shakes her head when he asks if she knows what its about, and Eugene watches them from the rim of his glasses.

Fetch convinces her to take the blue from her hair and dip-dye it instead. Delsin decides he likes it better.

Next time he asks Fetch on a date she hits him across the face.

-

Arie doesn't talk to him for a week.

-

Reggie looks mad, for a while. Makes side comments and doesn't leave him pancakes before he goes to work in the morning.

Eugene stares him down one day, and when he goes to ask what the hell was up, the teen angel rolls his eyes and walks away.

All this and Arie still isn't talking to him.

-

Suddenly its christmas, and Fetch is still glaring at him whenever he walks into a room. But then her and Arie dissapear off into the city, Eugene said it was to get christmas presents.

-

He doesn't see her until the day after, Fetch is grinning like a cat that got the cream and Arie tries to sneak out of the room without being noticed. For the most part, no one does.

He does, though.

-

Follows her outside and sits beside her on that roof they did the night before she left, and he waits for her to say a thing, but she doesn't. Just sits there and stares at the stars shining above them.

He wonders if she knows he's looking at her more than he's looking at the sky.

Probably.

-

He gets caught by the headteacher spray painting school property, and instead of calling his brother, Augustine makes him sit with some nerds and study with them. She calls it 'punishment', he calls it hell.

Delsin Rowe, the guy that sits with the nerds and does his homework like a good little boy.

There's two of them, and he's pretty sure he's flushed the hooded one's head down the toilet once or twice. He can't tell if the other one is actually listening to what anyone says, and he's pretty sure its a guy until it speaks.

Tells him to fuck off and mind his own business, the kid beside her snorts into his bottle when he sees Delsin's face. Delsin's pretty offended by that, and he tells Reggie when he gets home. His brother laughs and tells him he shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

Delsin tells him he sounds like Betty.

-

He's pretty sure Augustine didn't know what was going to come out of sticking him in a study group with two nerds.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know. all i know is that i'm iN TOO DEEP.


End file.
